


A Cup of Coffee a Sandwich and You

by ineffablenerd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Song Lyrics, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: An Angel and a Demon are sitting in a Coffee shop in soho. They share a Breakfast
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Cup of Coffee a Sandwich and You

**Author's Note:**

> This very very short vignette? ficlet? little thing? was inspired by the song stuck in my head called "A Cup of Coffee, a Sandwich, and You" sang by many people apparently from the 1920s
> 
> I will put the lyrics at the end.

An Angel and a Demon are sitting in a Coffeeshop in Soho.  
The Demon is sipping on a big mug of black coffee, the Angel is carefully dissecting a hearty looking breakfast sandwich.  
They are sitting at a corner table for two, right near, but just hidden from, the window. They pretend it is so the demon can watch the street for people tripping over the pavement, but that isn't the whole truth.

You see, while their table at the Ritz offered great food and wine, as well as some light Jazz, it just couldn't offer the intimacy of a half hidden corner table in a nameless Coffeeshop.  
You couldn't whisper soft words over the Piano, only proper conversation that could be listened too.  
You couldn't brush hands under the table, you could only lay them next to one another on the tablecloth when setting down your wine glass. And you had to make it look accidental.

And while completely separate summer walks in St.James park that coincidentally led two people to the same bench to feed the ducks where perfectly lovely, nowadays even those could seem suspicious.

So an Angel and a Demon sit in a Coffeeshop in Soho and finish their breakfast. They will go their separate ways for the day.  
They don't hug goodbye, but the look they share might have been a kiss to anyone in view if they hadn't made sure there wasn't.

They will meet again, completely coincidentally in the theater that very night.  
And they might, if one knows where to look, share another coffee and another sandwich on another morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of the Song:  
> In the movie plays of now-a-days  
> A romance always must begin in June  
> Tales in magazines have all their scenes  
> Of love laid in a garden 'neath the moon  
> But I don't miss, that kind of bliss  
> What I want is this  
> A cup of coffee, a sandwich and you  
> A cozy corner, a table for two  
> A chance to whisper and cuddle and coo  
> With lots of huggin' and kissin' in view  
> I don't need music, lobster or wine  
> Whenever your eyes look into mine  
> The things I long for are simple and few  
> A cup of coffee, a sandwich and you
> 
> If you leave a comment I will love you forever probably.


End file.
